


Come on lets go, real slow

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Romance, Scent Marking, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Sheriff Stilinski finds Derek Hale in his daughter's bedroom, even though everything was - IS - completely innocent. There's nothing going on, no sirree, so no need to freak out. Of course her dad discovering that she's friends with Derek sets other things in motion too and Stiles just hopes everything will turn out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on lets go, real slow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a lot of artistic liscense here, so bear with me. Then again it's easy to switch things up a little because TW's time line is so confusing anyway that who knows what is going on in canon or how old people are supposed to be.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to point out typos and such to me. I also love concrit.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblin' here.](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/)

Stiles was always a bit tomboyish. Her best friend was Scott, and they got into all kinds of trouble ever since they were little kids. That didn’t change over the years, but when Stiles turned 14 John realized his little girl was growing up, so he carefully asked about her friendship with Scott and if, you know, there was something there. His ears are still ringing from that screech she let out (she was, and still is a tad melodramatic). Stiles assured him Scott was like her brother (yuck, what’s wrong with you dad?? That’d be like incest!), so John let it go. He kept an eye on the situation, as did Melissa, but nothing ever happened, so he kind of forgot to worry about Stiles and boys and maybe that’s why it didn’t occur to him to be concerned about Derek Hale in any other way except that he might be his sister’s killer, which was plenty already. And in any case, Stiles didn’t seem to be too fond of him, she even accused Derek of being the killer.

So, fast forward six months and here he is, standing in the open doorway of his daughter’s room, seeing Hale sitting on her bed like he belonged there, shirt nowhere to be seen, a little smile playing on his lips. He’s sure neither of them have noticed he’s there, considering how relaxed they both are. John’s feeling a little better about the fact that at least Stiles is perched on her computer chair and not sitting on the bed with Hale, doing lord knows what. God, he wants to smack himself. HOW he could’ve been this stupid? Of course a tall, dark, mysterious grown man is attractive to a teenaged girl and like an idiot, he had thought she didn't like him. John was a cop. He should’ve known better.

Suddenly he sees Hale’s back stiffening. John’s not sure how he realized he's standing there, but clearly he’s been found out. It only takes a few moments for Stiles to notice the change in Hale and dear god that stings John too. How much time they must’ve spent together that she notices the small changes in him, realizes something’s wrong? Her head turns to look at the door, her sharp exhale only sound in the room when she sees her dad.

John steps forward, his intent is to say something, except Stiles gets there first. “How the hell you didn’t hear him?” She snaps at Hale inexplicably and stands up.

Hale shrugs his shoulders and looks to the floor, the tips of his ears turning red.

John tightens his grip on the door, but otherwise tries to stay calm. “Was there some reason he should’ve warn about me, Stiles?” He asks mildly.

The oh shit-face she’s pulling would be hilarious in any other circumstances, but right now John’s not feeling like laughing. He doesn’t want to overreact, he trusts her, he just doesn’t trust Hale.

“Well, I would’ve liked to avoid this scene,” she says sullenly.

“Oh prey tell, what scene are we talking about exactly?” John barks, his thoughts about staying calm flying out of the window. “The one where you’re in your bedroom with a grown man with me not home?” Or the one where I find said man happily lounging on your bed HALF NAKED?”

She jumps up, “Oh I’m sorry dad,” she says in her best fake-sweet voice. “I forgot to get a chaperone. I forgot we’ve transported back in time to the fucking 19th century! If you’ll excuse me I’ll go get a fucking chastity belt!”

They generally didn’t fight much, but when they did, it got nasty. John knew this wasn’t going to end well even when he opened his mouth. “There are still laws, daughter mine. Is there a reason you need a chastity belt? May I remind you and Mr. Hale here that you’re seventeen and the age of consent in the state of California is eighteen. Instead of a chastity belt, maybe I should go get my handcuffs! And do not fucking swear to me!”

“We were just talking.” Stiles hisses, spots of red high on her cheeks.

“And what possible topic of conversation could you have with him in your bed half naked? High school? College? What?”

They had both forgotten that Hale is still in the room as he stands up, imposing and large. Stiles immediately focuses on him and John can see how her eyes linger at his body before hastily looking up at his face. Then she takes a step towards him before catching herself and Hale automatically starts to lift his hand, maybe to wrap it around her. To what end? To protect Stiles from _him_ , her dad? To take her away?

John thinks he’s going to have a heart attack. “Stiles!” He starts, more loudly than he means to. She looks at him, her big brown eyes innocent and guileless and John thinks maybe it’s not a heart attack he's having, maybe his heart is just breaking in little pieces. How long has this man had his hooks on her? What has he done to his little girl? He can’t think of anything to say to her, so he turns to Hale. Seeing that annoying some-might-call-a-handsome-face makes him more furious by the second.

He ignores Stiles’, “Dad, you’re turning all red, are you all right?” and in a fit of anger pushes that motherfucker so that he bounces back on Stiles’ bed.

“She’s seventeen!” He roars, probably spraying spit all over the guys face but who cares, all rational thought's gone from his head. He vaguely hears Stiles’ “Oh my God, dad!” and “don't touch him!” He feels despair over not realizing that of course Stiles was growing up, and he's left her alone to depend on predators and other low lifes.

“Dad! Calm down! He’s not a fucking predator!”

So apparently he was talking aloud. And that’s when he notices a blood crusted shirt on the side of the bed.

He stills, thoughts racing in his head. Then he takes a couple of steps back and looks around a little better. He sees a bloody towel and a bloody handprint on the windowsill. What the hell?

He turns to look at his daughter, not sure what think, his heart suddenly racing from a different kind of fear. “Stiles, what is.. what has this man gotten you into?”

 

"Nothing, dad. I swear to God." Stiles actually holds up her hand as if she's giving an oath. "He just got hurt!"

The sheriff gives her a hard glare. "Just got hurt? Stiles, I don't see a scratch on him, that's not _his_ blood." Then he turns to look at the man who was once his number one murder suspect.

"I should arrest you right now, unless you start explaining."

"Jesus, dad," he hears behind him as he steps closer to Hale. "Should I add statutory rape to your list of sins?"

"Sir," Hale says, finally opening his mouth for the first time during the whole thing. "I'll leave. I just got into a fight with someone and your house was the closest. I'm very sorry I worried you."

John is unimpressed, "and if I have that blood analyzed?"

Hale shrugs. "I don't know what you'll find, but if you think somebody's died, you're wrong. Take all the samples you want. And I haven't touched her, you don't have anything to be worried about in that regard. She's just a kid."

They both ignore Stiles' angry "hey", and keep on staring at each other until John nods. "Fine. Get out of here and if I see you hanging around her and _needing her help _one more time I will arrest you.__

__"Don't you need a reason for arresting someone, sheriff?" Hale asks obnoxiously, obviously riled up too despite his earlier politeness._ _

__"Don't test me." John grits from between his teeth. "Get out."_ _

__Hale storms down the stairs and John follows him to the front door and watches him walk away, until he can't see him anymore. He ignores Ms. Robinson's curious looks as she weeds her garden in her yard and goes back into the house._ _

__He takes a moment before going back up to Stiles' room, hoping that she hasn't touched anything, but of course she has. He's not surprised and all that righteous anger he was full of just a little while ago goes out him in a whoosh as he takes in the scrubbed windowsill and the missing shirt and towel._ _

__Stiles is sitting on her computer chair looking like everything's normal, except for that light sheen of sweat on the back of her neck that tells how quickly she had to work to get everything done by the time he'd come back. John wonders where she had stashed the shirt._ _

__"Stiles," he sits down on her bed, on the exact spot where Hale had been. "We need to talk."_ _

__She turns around quick, corners of her mouth turned down. "What about? That you just humiliated me? That you don't trust me?"_ _

__John shakes his head wearily. "This is not about trusting you, I trust you fine, but you're young and he's a grown man. He shouldn't have been here."_ _

__"He was hurt! He needed help, he..," she starts, but John holds out his hand._ _

__"But he wasn't hurt now was he?" He points out, suddenly very tired. "Tell me, what was he doing here?"_ _

__Stiles looks flustered, which only makes John more worried. "I.." She starts, but doesn't seem to know how to continue._ _

__"Are you sleeping with him?" He asks straight up, not wanting to beat around the bush._ _

__"No!" Stiles answers vehemently, looking into his eyes and it makes John want to believe her so much._ _

__"Dad, I swear to you that nothing, I don't know, untoward is happening okay. It's.. Derek's been helping us okay. He's, he's.. he's a good guy."_ _

__John frowns. Us? "Us?"_ _

__Stiles swallows, seeming to have realized she's revealed too much. "Yeah. But it's not really my place to tell. Please just, can't you just trust me? You always say I'm a smart girl."_ _

__"You have to give me more than that, Stiles."_ _

__She looks mulish and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm afraid that's all I can give you."_ _

__John smacks his thighs and stands up. He's had enough. "All right then. You're grounded indefinitely."_ _

__"What! You can't do that!"_ _

__"Oh can't I? You're seventeen yours old, Stiles. You're my responsibility. I know you think you have it all figured out, but you're still young and Hale is an adult. I won't have him taking advantage of you."_ _

__"Fuck," he hears Stiles mutter as he leaves the room._ _

__*_ _

__

__"Scott, he thinks I'm having a torrid love affair with Derek! Stop laughing it's not funny! God." Stiles says, thanking her lucky stars dad didn't think to take her phone too._ _

__"I told him he's been helping us, but I don't think he believes me. He just thinks I'm protecting my secret relationship with Derek."_ _

__Scott snorts, "Okay. So what, do you wanna tell him about all this?"_ _

__"No!"_ _

__Scott sighs. "Listen, I don't think it would be such a bad idea to tell him. We told mom and it went fine." Scott clearly hesitates before continuing and Stiles struggles to keep quiet. "It's just, sometimes it feels like.. sometimes this is all a bit much and it would be great to have a freaking sheriff on our side."_ _

__Stiles tries not to feel stupidly betrayed and keep his voice moderate. "Well, your mom isn't in danger everything she goes to work. I don't need things to be more dangerous for him."_ _

__"Isn't she? Do you know how dangerous it is to work in a hospital, especially at ER? And don't you think your dad would be safer if he knew what might lurk out there?"_ _

__Stiles hadn't really considered it like that. Her hand feels sweaty as she grips the phone. "Sorry, Scotty, you're right. But what if.., what if he does something stupid because he knows?"_ _

__"Is he stupid?"_ _

__"Of course not!" Stiles exclaims._ _

__"Well then, maybe you should tell him." Scott says reasonably and Stiles wants to hurl his cell to the wall. She breathes deep, trying to quell the anxiety that is threatening to overtake her._ _

__"You okay, dude?" Scott finally asks._ _

__"I don't know," she huffs. "Will you come here and help me explain it all? I don't think he'd believe me if I just tell him, he'll need a demonstration."_ _

__"Of course. You wanna do it right know?"_ _

__"No," Stile says. "But I guess there's no use in delaying it if we've decided."_ _

__"'kay. I'll come right over."_ _

__They hang up and Stiles stares at the phone, before setting it down next to her bed and buries her face in her hands. "Fucking Derek, this is all your fault," she mumbles before standing up._ _

__She opens the messy bun her hair is in and starts to brush it, mostly to calm herself down. This was something her mom used to do to her. One, two, three, one, two, three. It used to calm her then and it does the trick now too. She gets lost in the repetition and almost jumps when she looks at the clock. Scott'll be here soon, so she goes down to find her dad._ _

__She finds him in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands and a today's newspaper in front of him. She sits on the other side of the table._ _

__"There's still some in the coffee maker if you want?" Dad offers and Stiles shakes her head._ _

__"No thanks," she says and tries to smile before taking a plunge into the deep end. "We'll tell you everything, right now. I spoke with Scott and he's on his way."_ _

__Her dad sets the coffee mug down and frowns. "Sounds serious. Stiles, please tell me Hale hasn't gotten you both mixed up in something illegal?"_ _

__"This is not about him. He's just been helping us out," Stiles says just as the door bell rings._ _

__She goes to the door and lets Scott in. Then they tell John everything._ _

__*_ _

__John is, well. John is not sure what he is and how he feels. Werewolves? Werecreatures? Supernatural beings? What the ever loving fuck._ _

__At first he didn't believe them, but then Scott's face _changed _and suddenly nothing's like it used to be. They even called Melissa who had just gotten off work and she had came over too. If John's honest, he's still not sure he's not having some sort of weird dream or possibly a mental break down. And to think, a few hours ago his biggest worry was that his daughter might have a boyfriend who's too old for her. Now he hears his whole world is not what he thought it was, and that not only is Stiles' crush too old for her, but he's also an actual big, bad wolf. Christ. He lets out of dry chuckle, even though none of this is funny. It's crazy.___ _

____He gives Melissa and Scott a half hearted wave as they leave and closes the door. He glances at Stiles who's standing next to him, biting her bottom lip, fiddling with the hem of her red plaid shirt._ _ _ _

____"Are you okay, dad?" Stiles asks, face worried and John wants to hold her tight. Goddamn that girl. She had been protecting him, his dad. He's the adult here, she shouldn't have thought to.. But what else is new?_ _ _ _

____He smiles at her weakly. "I'm.. as well as I can be."_ _ _ _

____"Right," she says quietly, and John knows, _knows_ she thinks it's not okay and she shouldn't have told him. That she did wrong in telling him and John has never felt more like failure. He pulls her close and she goes unresisting as he hugs her gently. "I'm sorry I drew fast conclusions and yelled at you, but kiddo, you should have told me sooner. I know I haven't been the best parent, but.."_ _ _ _

____"What, no dad! You're the best." She says quickly and looks up at him._ _ _ _

____John takes a deep breath, almost shaking with it. "No I haven't," he says softly. "You know it, I know it. You had to grow up too fast with me being unable to take care of you properly and you have no idea how sorry I am about that. And now you think you still have to take care of me when it's my job, Stiles. It's my job to take care of you. I love you and I'm sorry you think you have to carry everything."_ _ _ _

____John's eyes burn and he wants to close them, but he won't, he can't. He owes this to Stiles, a confession. An apology._ _ _ _

____Stiles' mouth trembles as she presses her face against his shoulder. They stay like that a long time._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Later John goes out to pick up his jacket he forgot in the car._ _ _ _

____"Is everything okay, sheriff?" Ms. Robinson asks from her own yard, where she sits in her garden chair a book in her hand even though it's getting dark, her curious, beady eyes trained at him._ _ _ _

____John waves at her and nods, inwardly cursing their small front lawns. "Fine, Phyllis. Thanks for asking."_ _ _ _

____"Well, it's just there seems to be a lot of boys coming and going. I was wondering if that poor girl of yours has gotten herself in a bit of pickle? The way she runs about with all those boys. Even Derek Hale! I saw him leaving your house today. Now he's trouble, that's for sure." She prattles on, watching his reactions like a hawk._ _ _ _

____John struggles to keep a smile on his face. "Stiles is a smart girl, everything's fine."_ _ _ _

____"Hmm, if you say so," Ms. Robinson says dubiously and John thinks his smile is closer to grimace as he goes back into the house._ _ _ _

____He goes to watch TV, slumping on the recliner decidedly not thinking about Derek Hale and his daughter in the same sentence._ _ _ _


End file.
